Hydroponics is the science of growing plants in a nutrient solution with the mechanical support of an inert medium. Hydroponics is an old art, and a variety of inert media are known as suitable for the germination, rooting and growth of plants. Such substrates include peat, vermiculite, perlite, fly ash, pumice, rock wool, glass wool, organic and inorganic fibers, polymers such as polyurethane, polystyrene, polyethylene, and the like. These substrates have been used for true hydroponics or in quasi-hydroponic environments such as in admixtures with soil. Typically, the inert medium is either in the form of a contained loose particulate, such as sand, or as a rigid and self-supporting structure that can support growth of the plant. The rigid structure has some notable advantages over the loose particulates, in particular the ability to stand alone without a requisite container. However, the loose particulate media tend to offer better pathways for water and gasses to be delivered to and from the root systems.
One problem common to hydroponic gardening is overwatering. Hydroponic techniques lend themselves to the provision of excessive water to the plant root system, which may result in chlorosis, retarded growth, pallor, and, eventually death. In such situations, the water around the roots becomes stagnant and gasses dissolved therein are only urged to and from the roots through diffusion. Moreover, vital gasses quickly become depleted and waste gasses saturated in the water proximate the roots, exacerbating the situation. Thus, it is desired to reduce the stagnant water around the roots by circulating the water.
Most of the substrates currently known are solids with limited porosity. Some known substrates have attempted to add or increase the porosity of the substrate in order to better provide for gas exchange to the roots. One such substrate has been produced in the form of a sponge-like or foraminous foamed polymer body with conduits 1-5 millimeter in nominal diameter, spaced about 1-8 mm apart and extending throughout the substrate. The conduits drain water from the substrate and provide reservoirs of oxygen for the plant roots and at the same time allow substrate to hold some water that may then be available to the roots. The porosity of this substrate ranges from between 6 and 53 percent. Soil or the like is deposited on top of the substrate and a seed, cutting or small plant is placed in the soil. With the substrate under the soil layer, over-watering induced problems are prevented, as excess water drains from the substrate, filling the conduits with air and oxygen will be readily available to the roots.
Similarly to hydroponic agriculture, soil amendment is a common practice for growing plants in places where adequate amounts of fertile soil are unavailable. In soil amendment, media similar to those discussed above are added to soils (especially in greenhouse applications) to improve water retention and aeration around the root bed. Water is used as a means to deliver nutrition and oxygen—soil amendments that increase the effective soil porosity and water retention potential are vital for plant life and growth rate.
While useful in hydroponic and soil amendment applications, the above substrates are still hampered by a lower than optimal porosity and low capacity for water infiltration and retention. Thus, there remains a need for a highly porous substrate for supporting plant growth. There also remains a need for improves the aeration of soil and allows for better water filtration and irrigation. The present novel technology addresses these needs.